Your Guardian Angel
by bellezza danneggiata
Summary: set just after bella saves edward in newmoon only theres twist she doesnt take him back. about how edward proves to her he does love her and always will. vamp/human, E/B, one-shot, song lyrics


**Ok this is just a one-shot I think so yeah.**

**Its set just after Bella saves Edward in newmoon n they're back in forks and hes in her room. You know it? Well yeah twist right there… She doesn't take him back and to win her back Edward decides to prove how much he loves her by leaving little hints all week then humiliating himself for her infront of the whole school Its sweet so read it :P inspired by the song " 'Guardian Angel' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus".**

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!**

****************************************************************************

"Bella. I love you, I always HAVE loved you and I always WILL love you no matter what." Edward told me.

Oh how I wanted to believe him so badly, but I just couldn't. Maybe I could. I mean I believed he DID love me, and he looks like he loves me now, but what if he leaves again. He was the love of my life, he still is, he was my guardian angel and he left me then and he could leave me now.

I couldn't take that risk again. It killed me to say this but I couldn't let myself go through that pain again. "Sometimes love isn't enough Edward." I told him quietly, tears starting to fall while my heart broke apart again.

"Bella.." Edward started to say but I cut him off.

"Edward, please. Just go. I cant talk about this right now. Please." I whispered.

"I'll go Bella, but know that I'm not giving up. I'll never give up. I love you." He told me, kissing me swiftly on my forehead before jumping out my window.

I didn't stop the tears now. I just let them fall. When the tears finally stopped I was so exhausted from the past three days that I collapsed into the deepest sleep I've had in ages.

When I woke up there was a white rose with pink tips, a poem and a note. '_I'm not giving up my love. You are my angel and I cant stand being away from you. I love you. Know that I'm thinking of you all the time.' _Edwards elegant script had written and on the side was the poem '_A White Rose' by John Boyle O'Reilly._

It was so romantic I couldn't help but smile as my heart swelled with love for my guardian angel. Funny, he had called me his angel when really he's mine.

I went to school in a much brighter mood then I have in 7 months. It must have been obvious on my face because nearly all my old friends started talking to me again. When I saw Edward in the cafeteria I smiled at him and he escorted me to Biology. He asked if I liked the rose and how my day was going. I told him it was ok. Then class was called to attention. At the end of it Mike Newton came up to me to walk me to my car. It looked like Edward was going to say something but he must have thought better of it.

The next day was pretty much the same. Woke up with a white rose with pink tips, a poem, and another note telling me how much Edward loved me.

School went by slowly. At the end of the day when I got back to my car I noticed there was a box on my drivers seat. I got in and opened the box. It was a charm bracelet with a single angel on it. I thought it was sweet so I decide to wear it.

The rest of the week went by like this. Wake up to the rose, poem and note. Edward kept his distance though throughout each day I would find a gift somewhere, my car, locker, bed, desk; it kept going on.

On Thursday an announcement was made that there would be a formal assembly tomorrow for the whole school. Strange. I didn't even realise we had formal school assemblies. Guess I would have to wait til tomorrow to find out.

Friday morning I woke up expecting another rose but there was nothing. No rose. No poem. No note from Edward telling me how much he loved me. I cant pretend it didn't hurt a little. Was he giving up already. I had talked to him right? I told him I thought the roses were sweet. Actually that was on Monday. Have I really not talked to him since then? I guess I hadn't.

I got to school late. Third hour was supposed to be the assembly. Everyone was to go down to the gymnasium. I couldn't help but look for the Cullens when I got down there and took a seat up the back. I could see Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all smiling at me; yes Rosalie was smiling at me too; but no Edward. Where was he. Had he really given up. Had he left before anything could happen?

I couldn't take this. I had to get away. I got up to leave just then the spotlight came on me. _What the hell?_

"Sit down Miss Swan. You especially need to be here for this assembly." A familiar voice said over the speakers. Just then I noticed Edward sitting on a stool in the middle of the gym with a guitar and a microphone. Like I said before _WHAT THE HELL!_

"Bella. Please don't go yet. Don't leave." Edward said and even though I knew vampires didn't need sleep, he truly looked tired, he was vulnerable and I still didn't know what he was doing.

Then he started playing. Oh my god. It was our song. No way. There was no way he was going to SING for me. In front of the entire school? Was he serious?

Yes. Yes he was.

_When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

He looked straight at me.__

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven  


Now everyone was staring at me, not just him.

_  
It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one  
_

Alice and Emmett were walking up to me; Alice with a microphone in her hand, Emmett taking mine and pulling me down the steps towards Edward. Oh crap they wanted me to sing. I would for him. I didn't care who was watching, I would do anything for this angel including sing in front of the whole school.

_  
I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if sa__ving you sends me to heaven_

I took my microphone and sang the next part with all the love I had in my heart for Edward.__

(Bella) Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
(Edward) Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
(Bella) Please tell me you'll stay, stay

(Both) Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

(Edward) I will never let you fall  
(Bella) I'll stand up with you forever  
(Edward) I'll be there for you through it all  
(Bella) Even if saving you sends me to heaven

_(Both)I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"You will never leave me again." I told him sternly.

"I'm not going anywhere." He told me.

That was all it took for me to grab him by the back of his neck and kiss him full on and I didn't care that we had an audience. Edward responded back to my kiss pulling me up off the ground so he wouldn't have to lean down and so he could deepen the kiss.

I heard cheers and whistles from around the hall but I couldn't care less about them right now. I was in Edwards arms again and that's all that mattered in my world right now.

As we broke apart gasping for air I looked up into Edwards eyes. They were so peaceful and full of love. I kissed him softly once. Twice. Three more times.

"You want to get out of here Bella?" he asked me still not looking away from me.

"I'd love to Edward. Lets go to our meadow" I said reaching up on my toes to kiss him again.

"I love you so much Isabella Marie Swan." Edward said brushing a stand of hair behind my ear.

"I love you Edward Anthony Cullen." I told him. Then reached up to whisper in his ear for only him to hear, "And I think we better change it to Isabella Marie _Cullen_ seeing as I'm never letting you go again."


End file.
